Interview with Dan Phantom and Friends
by Its Kare Bear
Summary: Ask Dan Phantom Project from Deviant Art, however to add a twist I added future Samantha and Tucker that will interview him.


Ask Dan Phantom Proyect

Interviewing Dan Phantom with friends

An image of the Deviant User itsKarebear appeared in a small live video chat through a computer screen. In this interview I have added my own special twist, instead of myself interviewing Dan Phantom. You have to have a death wish to interview him!

Ahem—**ANYWAS!** Many fans and I have paid handsomely, for _two very special people_ to interview Mr. Dan Phantom! People, let's give a round of applause to the future alternatives versions of, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley!"

A live video of two adults sitting on a sofa played through the computer.

* * *

><p>"Eight-o-clock, count my money." The techno geek madly taps on his trusty PDA.<p>

"Ten-o-clock, _count my money!_" Tucker said with much enthusiasm. "Eleven-fifteen—"

"—Tucker, would you give it a rest?" Samantha interrupted his obnoxious speech. She barely truant her head to give Tucker a scowling.

"Ahh, don't be a stick in the mud. Come on listen to this baby _purrrr_." He leaned towards her and rolled the huge wad of cash through his fingertips and close to her ear.

"Tch, I hope you know _fifty percent_ of that belongs to me." The huntress kicks back her legs and laid them on a coffee table.

"Yeah—yeah whatever. Say, do you even know why you took this job in the first place?" He question with much curiosity.

"Oh, right…I forgot to tell you. Well, we're interviewing…a _special person_."

"Interviewing? That isn't in our job description, but if it pays this well—wait-a-minute! WHO are we questioning?"

"Dan Phantom." Samantha causally says.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You remember evil alternative future of Danny Phantom?"

Not even a millisecond pass and the techno-geek instinctively bolted like hell for the exit. "No. Freaking. Way." Samantha swiftly leaped over the couch and caught him by the back collar. They practically wrested for the next five minutes, only to Tucker success in fail miserably against Samantha upper strength. Her arm latched around his neck in a chock hold style behind him and practically dragged him backwards to the comfy sofa and planted him down.

"Don't be like that! Hello? Professional Ghost Hunter here!" She affectingly patted her trusty Gunblade in its holster. "We're perfectly fine."

Tucker rubbed his neck and grumbled out an 'okay'.

"If you two are done can we get on with this?" Clockwork strolled out the depths of the shadows of his humble lair, his voice filled with annoyance. He held the Fenton Thermos firmly in his grasp. "Now are you two sure you can handle him? He's been in there for quite some time and he's growing rather…._restless_." Clockwork motioned over to the ghost hunters and place down the Fenton Thermos on a chair.

"Now don't doubt in our ability." The huntress sat back down next to Tucker.

"Where did you have the time to get these furniture's?" He questioned, inspecting Clockwork's lair, mismatching furniture in some outlandish style of a living room. "Man, who is your interior designer?"

"Uhhh." She facepalmed herself at his ridiculous question. "Okay, don't doubt in **my** ability!" Samantha shouted with much irritation vibrating in her vocal cords.

"What it's a legitimate question!" Tucker argued.

"Can we please get on with this?" She hissed.

"There loans….from _his fans_. I don't think _they_ would like to hear you say that." Clockwork interrupted, thus entering a brief moment of awaked silent. "Ahem—let's process onward." The time master coughed. With one quick twist the lid of the thermos fell off, coupled after an illuminating blue light seeping out and a deep sinister laugh.

"Ha-ha, you finally cracked old man!" The phantom materialized in front of the _familiar_ looking strangers, the female gave a bored glance which highly agitated him. The other human looked frighten as the day he murder his _weak half_.

He sighed. "Not exactly," before Dan had made an attempt to attack the time mater, Clockwork hastily motioned behind the fiery-hair ghost to plant a firm grasp on Dan's shoulder. A sudden electrifying jolt caressing up and down the apparition body, he didn't even have time to retaliate or scream. Snap. A thin metal collar that casted a yellowish glow, no more of a chocker-like necklace that encircled around him and fitted too snuggly.

"What is this abomination?" Dan shouted.

"That my friend is our ticket into interviewing you." Samantha casually replied. "Don't bother trying to force it off; it's made especially from our special _geek-boy_."

He only half listen in and scowled at her. "Hn, woman do you honestly believe that this trinket can prevent me from annihilating all of you?" He flexes his lethal claws to grab hold of the stupid collar and attempt to yank it off.

"Uhh, dude I wouldn't—" Tucker cringed.

"—let him find out for himself." Samantha interrupted. "Just get ready for the questions." She picked up pieces of paper and shuffling them around and briefly reading into the question.

The more strength he put in, the collar released a similar electrifying jolt through his bones, all his strength seeping from his body as he collapsed in a chair exhausted. "Urrghh."

"Your ghost powers are useless." The huntress crossed one leg over the other and lean comfortably into the love sofa.

"You don't say." He grumbles adding in sarcasm to this displeasured situation, but for how long? This device alone couldn't hold him forever; it would only be a matter of _time_ before it could destroy it…and them.

"Phantom, I suppose you are most curious about why I summon you here and these two people." The time master tinkered with his wand.

"That's putting it one way." He slunk into the chair.

"I introduce to you from an alternative future just like you, Samantha and Tucker." Clockwork gestured a finger to point at each.

"Sup."

"Hey dude."

A moment of silence taken into play, Dan's malevolent eyes linger to his _old friends_. This was the first time he was completely baffled. How could they act so calm and collective in this room? "How is that even possible, you two are **supposed** to be dead, you both died I watched that explosive go off with my own eyes." He growled dangerously.

"I guess I have time to answer that one. You see, in your future we don't existed, however your future disappeared once Danny defeated you. Thus, it created a different future. This isn't about 'how you been shit'. This is about you Dan, and your many _fans_. This is Ask Dan-Phantom Proyect." She finished shuffling the papers.

He quirked an eyebrow, ill prepared for what would come next. _"Fans?"_

"I know right. Anyways, they wrote down a list of questions and their _absolutely dying_ to know more about you." She said sarcastically.

"What if I don't want to answer them?" He retorted smugly.

"Oh, you'll answer them." She spoke in a low darkly voice. "Or you'll deal with _Clockwork_ and **me**." Her hand gestured over to the gunblade in its holster patting it. Dan growled under his breath and crossed his arms. Victory thy name is Sam, her lips curved into a wide winning grin. "Hookay first question. How the hell did you spend the time in the Fenton Thermos?"

"I suppose I can answer that. If you think that there is a big fifty inch plasma television with _Netflix_ and comfy chair in there. Your sadly mistake. It's dark and cramped, although I killed the other pathetic ghosts to make room." He chuckled at his own last comment. "Other than that, I yell at Clockwork and fantasized about killing the halfa."

"Fair enough. Next Nickelodeon canceled the show before your reappearance. What do you think of that?"

"What show?" He question and realizing a minute later what show she meant. "Oh, _that show_ I couldn't care less. I only seek is destruction and chaos; maybe I'll pay them a _special visit_ after this."

"I'd should properly warn Nickelodeon but I haven't been to happy with them lately—"

"Let me ask some questions." Tucker interrupted.

"Knock yourself out." She passed the papers to him.

"What do you think of Danny, your not-so-evil human self?" He read off the paper.

Dan groaned. "The annoying halfa I will find him and kill him. How? Well that is the _fun _part. Considering I exist out of time, I don't have to worry if he chooses not turn into me."

The geek-boy exchanged glances with Sam. "Moving on." Tucker looked down at the paper and read. "Hold the hell on."

"What's wrong?" The huntress peeked over to the papers

"These _rating_, they can't be accurate!" He flipped the papers and read the rolls. "I'm in **7****th** place! WHY?"

"Huh? I'm not following."

"These are the poll rating, people vote for who they like." He explained and his emerald eyes linger over to the video camera recording live. "Guys seriously. _Love me_. Is it because I love technology too much? Should I do a little _strip tease_?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the camera.

"No, I just **ate** an hour ago. Get over it." Samantha blurted out and yanked the papers back.

"Speak for yourself, your in **5****th** place." Tucker grumbled.

"_Jealous_?" Samantha snickered. "Anywhooo, why do you think people _adore_ you?"

"Wait—what I have _fans_?" He said baffled.

"Enough to put you in **1****s**_t_ place poll." Tucker mumbled.

Dan rolled his rouge eyes on display. "Because their retarded to _adore_ someone as I. Perhaps, once I success in my plans, I'll kill them slowly one by one, but leave a few to serve me."

She paused, however she shrugged off what he said and read the next question. "Oh this is _bull _question. Why are you so awesome?" Samantha snorted.

No response.

After about five minutes, Samantha got up the nerve to look at him and shout. "Damnit answer it!"

"This is _pointless_, what an absurd question. I do not view myself as _awesome. __**I'm evil.**_"

The next question she read had her hysterically laughing and she nearly fell off the love sofa in doing so. The others looked at Samantha as if she officially lost it. "Ha-ha, oh god. Really? Okay, okay." She wiped some tears what washed over her cheeks. "Didja spend the 10 years after the accident only destroying everything… or did you explore your ''natural needing"? If you know what I mean…"

"_Say what?"_ Tucker shot up and in hope that what she just said was just for her own amusement and not on that paper, but was wrong.

A red blush splattered across the phantom face and he sunk further into the chair. "Oh god, I **refuse** to answer that!"

"You have to answer!" The huntress muffled in giggling noises through her white teeth.

"Uhh, how could I possibly have done **that** when I was too busy destroying cities? I didn't have time to focus on other….urges…" He coughed.

"Dude I can't believe you answer that." The teecho geek said with awe struck expression.

Dan hissed, his serpent tongue slithering out and wiggling about. Tucker squealed and huddled over to Samantha, squeezing her waist too tight.

"Aughh—easy now!" She practically chocked out and forced him to let go. "Um where was I? Oh here. What is your favorite movie?"

"How the hell should I know, I don't watch TV unlike my previous self."

"Uh, fine. I'm not even gonna argued to that one."

"How many more are there?" He asked impatiently.

"What you got somewhere to be? _Too bad_." She replied.

The next question was too much for her, or too _stupid_ to question. "God, do I have to ask this? Could we skip this one?"

"Gimmie!" Tucker rudely yanked the papers back to him. "What do you think of the Spongebob Squarepants show?"

"Really? It's ridiculous what more could I say?" Dan sighed.

"Couldn't agree more." Samantha added.

"What was the weirdest dream you ever had?"

"I don't sleep, I have too much _fun_ killing people to sleep, but if I did I like to think it's a _good one_. If you know what I mean." He licked his dry lips and gazed at the two his facial expression turn wild and twisted, the two nearly shuddered at the cold thrill running down their spine.

"NEXT!" Tucker rudely cut off the phantom before he could say any more. "What do you think about rules and laws that limit human rights and freedoms?"

"Screw that! I couldn't care less if the whole spices were swallowed up alive." Dan snorted. "Are we _done_ yet?"

"Be a **man**! We're nearly half way to the end." Samantha shifted her gaze to the phantom that just groaned.

"Heh, Your cape is awesome; can I use it for awhile?"

"Who is the genius that came up with that question? The answer is _**NO**_." The demon gaze lingers over to Clockwork that looked too busy to even care what was going.

"Which one would you think is your best quality?"

The rouge eyes wander back at the two and smirked confidently. "Finally a question that isn't half-ass. I would say my _raw_ strength, the capability to make anyone squirm and piss their pants under my superiority." He rubbed his fingers together in a 'piece-of-cake' style.

"Do you feel _guilty_ for all the things you done before?" Samantha softy questioned.

"Hell no." He answered quickly and to loud.

"Are you quite certain?" Clockwork said just as softly, drawing his attention away from his studies.

"I'm sure as hell!" He snarled back while the time master just chuckled gently and went back to his studies.

"Ah dude sick, I'm not asking this one." Tucker sticks his tongue out in displeasure and forked over the papers.

"What it can't be that bad." She strolled down the paper to read the question; a blush creped across the huntress face. "Ahem—so boxers or briefs?"

"What? It does not say it on there."

"It does so." Samantha pointed at the sheet and grinned. "Unless you're too _cowardly_ to answer it I suppose I could skip it." She said purposely emphasized the word 'cowardly' for a backup reverse physiology.

That hit an _unwanted_ nerve, the women really was going under his skin. "Ridiculous. I won't answer that. What about _you_? What form of _underwear_?" Dan smirked proudly. He got her; no way would she go out of her way to tell him. So then he didn't have to answer!

"Aren't you the _shy_ one, if you must know bikini style cotton _panties. Why? Because it's comfortable." _She rolled her eyes and crossed one leg over the other. Men really need to mature up, she was getting the strangest feeling she was back in high school all over again. The two males turn heads shyly away, embarrassment by her blunt statement. "Seriously grow up! Answer the damn question before I lose my patience!" She hissed.

"Tch, fine." He glared back up at her. "Boxer-briefs because like you said woman, there are comfortable."

"Really what **color** are they?"

"Well there all white with red polka dots— wait, what the hell! That isn't on the paper and you know it!" Dan shouted angrily, the vengeful blush turn multiple shades of red. Samantha fell back against the cushion of the sofa hysterically laughing while kicking her legs of the pure joy, coupled with tears of joy threatening to stream down her cheeks. Tucker just sighed in shame at the sight of Dan failing miserably against the huntress trickery.

"Damn it, I won't _stand_ for this any longer." A second attempted to forcefully yank off the device that encircled his neck. "Arggggh!" The electrical caressing up and down his body, he ignored the pain and practically kick down his chair. His strength depleting dramatically and Dan collapsed on the cold floor. "Uhhh…please…end me." He mumbled in exhaustion.

"There there, _honey_ that would too easy, just six more question and you're free from us."

* * *

><p>After a half hour passed and the Phantom finally up-and-adman and the two friends reviewing the last six of the questions, they went back to sit down at the ever-so comfy sofa. Refreshment were given out by the fans, Samantha took a bottle of water and sipped down the water.<p>

"How would you react if you ever meet Dani?" Tucker

"Who?"

"Dani, Danielle Phantom, pretending to be Danny cousin when in reality she is his clone created by Vlad himself." Samantha read off the papers.

"Are you shitten me?"

"Ha-ha, no seriously!" Tucker snickered.

"How ordinal! If I ever meet her, she has to be even _weaker_ than the halfa! She isn't even worth my time." Dan snorted.

"What would YOU do for a Klondika bar?"

"_Kill_ both of you." The phantom said smoothly. Tucker exchange a worry-wart look while Samantha sighed in exasperation and patted the African American shoulder.

"Do you ever use the fangs to drink blood?" Samantha question next.

"Would you like to find out?" Dan flashed a fang smile at the huntress and his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his dry lips.

"Ahh no." Samantha easily brushed off his offer. "Dark Danny or Dan phantom?"

"I preferred to be called Dan Phantom. Dark Danny sounds childish."

"Wow, finally a good question. Is your hair…actually hair, or fire?" The huntress asked most curiously.

"Heh, it's actually _cold fire_, I suppose a person can touch it…if they had a _death wish_." Dan released a deep sinister chuckle.

"Can fire be cold?" She questioned. _"It would match his cold demeanor." _The thought echoed through her mind.

"Last question and I get to ask this one and listen carefully Sam." Tucker's grin was too wide. He was up to something.

"So, Dan if you ever had to pick one, which would you stay with? _Sam, Ember, o Vicky_?"

"WHAT?" The phantom shouted too loud and the huntress spitted out the water to the side.

"It does not say that on there!" Samantha tried to grab the paper but Tucker kept moving it and missed each time.

"What afraid to convey to your _feelings_?" The techno-geek sneered.

"How would you like to _feel _my foot getting shove up your a_—" _She hissed but was interrupted by Dan.

"Heh…. Why would I need to choice? I'm evil; I do not have time for what you humans call _love_ right? I suppose if I had to choose…" Dan turns his gazed over to the huntress and stared at her for a few minutes. A blush formed across the phantom's cheeks and turned into all shades of red. Samantha soon returns the gaze with a questionable expression. "I suppose… if I **had** to pick… I choose…" The phantom claws fumbled around with the metal chocked, tugging became more aggressive and his sharp claws spilt the device in two pieces, it fell and made a 'clank' sound.

"**None**." He smirked wickedly.

Not even a millisecond had passed before the huntress bolted up and her gunblade aimed at him just inches away and her finger itching at the trigger. Dan mimicked her similar assaulted his palmed glowed a lethal green orb only inches from her face.

"Well, it all came down to this hasn't it _Sammy_." He sneered

"Tch, you took the words right out of my mouth!" She lashed back just as viciously.

"Hate to spoil your _fun_, but the phantom needs to take _a timeout_." In a blind of an eye, Clockwork appeared behind pressed firmly the opened Fenton Thermos against Dan's back.

"What? Noo!" Dan shouted angrily. He tried to resist the overwhelming power of the ghost trap engulfing him in. "Arrgh, damn you old man!" That was the last of word before the lid on of the Fenton thermos closed.

"Shoot and just when things were finally getting exciting." Samantha sighed and shoved her gunblade back into its holster. "Oh well, maybe we'll do it again one day."

"_Sooner_ than you think." Clockwork replied.

**End.**

**Read Review.**


End file.
